villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacques (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Jacques is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, and is one of the main antagonists with his partner, Josee as The Ice Dancers. He was voiced by Scott McCord. History The Ice Dancers debut in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, being confident about their chances of winning revealing their intention of redeeming themselves from their loss in the Olympics. They take the stairs and are one of the first teams to arrive at the top and end up on the first flight to Morocco. Continuing in Part 2, they are the first team to depart from the airport and waste no time at all while picking the spices. After Josee drinks the stew, the Ice Dancers have a footrace against the Cadets to the Chill Zone but lose due to Jacques running into a tree. They finish in third place. The Ice Dancers continue in French is an Eiffel Language in which Jacques is the one to draw the caricature of Josee. After navigating through the catacombs, the Ice Dancers reach the area with the cheese rafts around the same time as the Police Cadets. Jacques ends up forgetting the oars for the raft, and they end up having to paddle with their feet instead which gets them second place. In Mediterranean Homesick Blues, they are one of the teams on the first train to the beach. Josee manages to stylishly grab the tip to the compliments of Jacques though he gets bitten by a swan after he indirectly insults the appearance of swans. After the boat ride to the Chill Zone, they manage to come in first place due to Father and Son receiving a penalty. After their first victory, the Ice Dancers try to maintain their lead in Bjorken Telephone, taking the first bus to the geyser field, blazing through it and repeating the Icelandic phrase successfully. They choose to search for fossils, managing to travel through the icy interior of the cave with ease because of their ability to ice skate and end up getting third place. In Brazilian Pain Forest, Jacques and Josee are still bitter over not coming first and vow not to let it happen again. They end up performing exceptionally well in the challenge, completing their costume very fast and finish in first place since the Vegans had gotten penalized. In A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, Josee consistently keeps reminding Jacques of his mistake at the Olympics, which cost them the gold medal. She takes great pleasure in being very rough when transporting Jacques in the coffin, as a way to get back at him for the incident. Their efforts allow them to place first yet again. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Josee accidentally loses her rabbit's foot on the way to Hawaii. This leads her to seek another lucky charm in the form of a lava rock, which gives the Ice Dancers extreme misfortune. Jacques continuously experiences bad luck and does poorly in the challenge, repeatedly getting his feet burned on the coals. They race to the Chill Zone against the Best Friends, but Jacques trips on a rock, enabling the Best Friends to finish second and to their dismay, the Ice Dancers finish in third place. Following their loss of the lead, he and Josee continue through Hello and Dubai trying to make up for their performance in the previous round. Despite Devin's prediction, Jacques manages to ace the first challenge, but Josee is unable to after a seagull makes her lose her focus. They end up switching to window washing and despite making good progress, end up getting fourth place which leads to Josee throwing a tantrum. Their bad luck continues in New Beijinging, where the winds blow their parachute away from the stadium, resulting in them having to redo the first challenge. Although they manage to land in the stadium, Jacques ends up spraining his ankle which irritates Josee who believes that he is incredibly clumsy in the challenge. A scorpion ends up stinging Jacques's head, and Josee uses this to her advantage by beating up Jacques and force-feeding him in the next part of the challenge. Josee slips on a banana peel while pulling the rickshaw, sending Jacques flying onto the wall. They end up going the wrong way on the wall, having to go all the way back. They finish in fourth place. Finally, in I Love Ridonc & Roll, they have trouble facing the heat due to wearing insulated costumes and take some time to cool off after completing the challenge before moving forward. Despite failing earlier on, Jacques takes Spud's example and manages to please the audience, getting the Ice Dancers fourth place for the third consecutive time. The Goths reveal that Josee's good luck charm is a bad luck charm, which angers Jacques. My Way or Zimbabwe begins with Jacques and Josee deciding to rid their bad luck by going to Hawaii first. This leads to them falling behind the other teams, but they manage to make up time by hurriedly completing the challenges and race against Dwayne to the finish line. After they accidentally insult a rhino, it ends up chases them, giving Dwayne enough time to check in at the Chill Zone, resulting in the Ice Dancers getting last place. The Ice Dancers are greatly relieved to hear that it's a non-elimination leg, where they then proceed to laugh maniacally before vowing to improve their performance. Nearly avoiding elimination, the Ice Dancers slowly shift their luck (and looks) in Shawshank Ridonc-tion. They are one of the first teams to reach the Don Box and manage to get a Boomerang. Josee's claustrophobia causes her to panic, but this inadvertently helps her in finding a way out of the cell. After their escape, Sanders tries to convince the Ice Dancers to let them out in exchange for a favor. The Ice Dancers agree given that MacArthur says something positive about ice dancing, but even after MacArthur complies they go against their word and leave the Cadets to their fate. After both the Ice Dancers and Cadets escape, tension rises between the two teams when they threaten to use the Boomerangs on each other. MacArthur was ridiculing Josee after she trips both teams to use the Boomerang, causing all of them to go back to the previous challenge. The rival teams decide to form a temporary truce until they escape the prison. Finally freed from confinement, both teams race on rafts to the finish line, fighting for second last place. However, Josee knocks the Cadets off with her oar, causing them to end up in the last place and securing the Ice Dancers' safety. Taking a new approach with his partner in Down and Outback to the competition, Jacques is at first unsure about Josee's plan to sabotage the Cadets. However, he ends up going along with it and uses Ennui's makeup to disguise one of the bunnies as an albino. The Ice Dancers then trick Brody into believing that MacArthur needs his help, forcing Geoff to follow him and their bunnies to be stolen by the Ice Dancers. The Ice Dancers glide their way to the Chill Zone and secure first place. Finally, back on top, Jacques and Josee are the first to begin the leg in Maori or Less. They board the first train to the mountains while developing conflict with the Daters along the way. The Ice Dancers can perform the traditional Maori dance easily, leading to them checking into the Chill Zone far ahead of the other teams, much to the annoyance of the Police Cadets. The Ice Dancers continue through the next leg of the race in Little Bull on the Prairie. They try to sabotage the Police Cadets, which leads to MacArthur pushing their vehicle along with their own off a cliff in retaliation. After finally arriving at the designated area, they have trouble consuming the beans which cause them falling behind the other teams. But, they make up for the time lost after Jacques manages to ride the bull on a single try. Moving on in Lord of the Ring Toss, they try to manipulate Geoff into believing that he is the weak link on the Surfer Dudes team. Despite Geoff's inability to do the ring toss earlier on due to guilt, this backfires on the Ice Dancers as the Surfers reconcile and complete the challenge with ease, getting them first place and the Ice Dancers second. They continue the race in Got Venom when Jacques attempts to calm down Josee after she threatens the Surfer Dudes. Despite the Ice Dancers managing to bag a golf cart, they fall behind after the plane chases them off the runway. Josee forces Jacques to collect the venom from the Komodo dragon's saliva, but he ends up slipping and only manages to get away. After getting trampled by the dragons and failing to get the venom once again, Josee decides to try to sabotage one of the other teams instead. While they do not succeed in convincing the Goths to stop attempting the challenge for the safety of Loki, they can collect venom from the Goths' bucket. After quickly searching for a branded mat, the Ice Dancers end up getting second place behind the Goths, which infuriates Josee. This conflict continues in Dude Buggies where Josee tries to sabotage their chances of winning by attempting to destroy their cab. Jacques becomes the assistant in the magic show, having no problem. After he accidentally brings up the Olympics by saying he does all the work, Josee harshly reminds him that this trick involves a lion and she could purposely remove the divider to allow the lion to eat him. After failing to do the magic trick instead, the Ice Dancers switch to driving dune buggies, much to Jacques's relief. After Josee manages to grab the flags on time on her second try, the Ice Dancers race to the Chill Zone and manage to arrive in second to last place. The Ice Dancers vow to take down the Goths in El Bunny Supremo finding their weakness in the form of Loki, whom Jacques manages to kidnap. They cruise through the challenge until Loki scares their burros away which results in a ten-minute penalty when they reach the Chill Zone as the Police Cadets manage to arrive before the Ice Dancers' penalty expired, giving them second place. They manage to succeed in eliminating the Goths, who put off the challenge to search for Loki. The Ice Dancers end up having to team up with their worst enemies, the Police Cadets during the super-team challenge in Ca-Noodling. Jacques performs badly in the challenge due to his fear of fish while Josee and MacArthur end up bickering and getting physical before Sanders convinces them into making an alliance which leads to them sabotaging the other team by tricking Devin into catching a crocodile, although this backfires when Brody makes the crocodile cough up the fish. Jacques ends up catching the branded catfish, which sends all three teams to the Chill Zone, tying them for first place. The teams continue their so-called alliance in How Deep is Your Love but secretly plan on sabotaging one another. Josee tries to sabotage the Police Cadets by tampering with their boat and pushing MacArthur into a trash can. While Jacques is unable to convince Josee to perform the challenge, she ends up entering the Borehole after he leaves to check on his swimsuit. Josee sabotages the Sisters and steals Kitty's ball, resulting in the Ice Dancers being able to complete the challenge. Despite getting a thirty-minute penalty for stealing Kitty's ball, this does not affect the Ice Dancers, and they still obtain first place. After the Police Cadets end up angering the Ice Dancers in Darjeel With It due to Sanders refusing to sabotage the Sisters, the Ice Dancers promise to sabotage them as well. Josee manages to trick the Sisters into believing she wants to form an alliance and open the hatches of their leaf baskets. After getting a free pass to the Chill Zone does not satisfy them, they remove their train car from the others which results in an hour penalty. Tension begins to rise when the Daters are the only team left to arrive, but they mess up their chances after stopping to gaze at each other, saving the Ice Dancers from elimination. The Sisters manage to sweet talk the ticket attendant into giving the Ice Dancers the seats at the very back of the plane in Last Tango in Buenos Aires. They impress the tango dancer by dancing with exceptional skill due to their profession. Due to having an early lead, they take them to spill grease on the Sisters' emu in an attempt to sabotage them. The grease makes it harder for Jacques to complete the challenge due to his costume's polyester being unable to absorb the grease making him sacrifice his hair instead. In a race to the finish line, they beat the Cadets and secure first place. Continuing in Bahamarama, they are the first to take off from the Chill Zone but are the last ones to arrive at the airport. In the Bahamas, it takes them longer to find the treasure map. After they are unsuccessful in trying to steal one from the Cadets, they try to find one instead. Josee tries to put off searching in the tunnels due to her claustrophobia and suggests sabotaging one of the other teams instead, which irritates Jacques, as he is tired of putting up with the constant cheating. Jacques reveals that he is fed up with her behavior and refuses to work with her after the race much to her anger. The opportunity to beat the Cadets gives Josee enough motivation to compete in the challenge albeit at a languid pace. She manages to find the treasure only to run out of oxygen. MacArthur decides to help her by sharing her oxygen tank. On the race to the finish, Josee uses coconut to knock MacArthur over and helps the Ice Dancers secure second place. After taking a water boat ride, the Ice Dancers arrive in New York City in A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars. The Ice Dancers manage to sabotage the Surfers by ramming into their cab, sending them spinning out of control before crashing. Later on in the leg, they get stuck in a New York traffic jam while driving their taxi and use the Police Cadets' diversion as a pathway. They manage to get ahead of the Police Cadets, only to lose their lead because the Surfers take their taxi, so they take the Cadets' one instead. They end up getting a flat tire, and the Police Cadets turn the Ice Dancers' taxi over, resulting in a loss of time. They run on foot to the Chill Zone but take too much time and end up arriving in last place at the midpoint Chill Zone, which leads to a massive tantrum from Josee. They admit that they aren't proud of the way that they competed in the race with Josee promising to become a better person, something she doesn't follow up on. They believe that neither of the teams in the final two deserves to win, giving them both a zero. The two remain furious when watching the Cadets and Surfers race to the finish line. They also have bitterness expressions on their faces during the final group shot. Personality Jacques is a Canadian figure skater whose dream was to win gold at the Olympics. When he finally got the chance, he dropped his partner Josee on the ice and the two became national embarrassments who were forced to settle for silver. Since the incident, silver's been his least favorite color. They are conniving performers who signed up for the show to prove that they are still winners, and will do whatever it takes to guarantee a victory all while flashing a show-ready smile. Jacques is often on the receiving end of any pain and humiliation the Ice Dancers endure. He is abused both physically and verbally by Josee; however, Jacques maintains an undying loyalty to her despite this abuse. While he can be just as ruthless as his partner, Jacques is shown to be more rational than Josee, and he will often attempt to calm Josee down during one of her outbursts. Friends *Josee Enemies *Brody *Carrie *Crimson *Devin *Don *Dwayne *Emma *Ennui *Geoff *Josee's Mother *Junior *Kitty *Loki *MacArthur (archenemy) *Noah *Owen *Ryan *Sanders (archenemy) *Stephanie Gallery Jacques.png|Jacques TheIceDancers.png|The Ice Dancers Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally.png|Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally Ice Dancers in black.png|The Ice Dancers show off their new black attire. External Links *Total Drama Wiki: Jacques Navigation Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cowards Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Saboteurs Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Comic Relief Category:Envious Category:Mischievous Category:Cheater Category:Reality Show Villains